Five Times
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Mimpi menikahi seseorang selama lima kali, bersambung dari satu mimpi ke mimpi yang lain, apakah itu hanya bunga tidur saja? Atau mungkin—itu memang sebuah pertanda? / "Gaara-kun, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" / "Orang itu—" / GaaIno! / #8 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Pengantin lelaki telah sampai di altar. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Sang Pengantin Wanita yang melangkahkan kaki menghampiri pengantin lelaki. Senandung indah terus mengalun merdu. Sang Wanita terus menunduk. Sedikitpun tak melirik ke arah lelaki yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Belum sampai ia berjalan hingga altar—

_Kriiing_

Bruk

—Sang Pengantin Wanita kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Akh!" pekik seorang perempuan bersurai pirang terbangun dari mimpi karena bunyi alarm-nya. Ia jatuh dari kasurnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang terasa sakit akibat beradu dengan lantai.

Ia terduduk sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang ia mimpikan tadi. Mimpi menikah? Lagi? Sudah berapa kali ia memimpikan pernikahan? Tiga? Atau empat? Ia menggeleng pelan, tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan bunga tidur yang hadir dalam mimpinya.

* * *

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Five Times** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

GaaIno fanfiction, #8 of #365StoriesProject

Warning : AU, romance, typos or misstypos, etc

* * *

"Hei Pig, kenapa kau melamun seperti orang kemasukan begitu?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda pada Ino, sahabat karibnya. Ino seketika mengembuskan napas berat, kesal dengan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kemasukan bagaimana? Kemasukan jin cantik sih, iya," jawabnya dengan asal. Ino saat ini sedang kesal dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

Sontak, Sakura mencibir, "Apaan itu jin? Gak ada dalam kamus manapun, Forehead."

"Yeah, terserah," jawab Ino tak bersemangat. Ia menempelkan setengah tubuhnya pada meja, dengan wajah menghadap Sakura.

Gadis _buble-gum_ itu mengerutkan dahinya. Aneh sekali. Biasanya Ino menanggapi perkataan Sakura hingga mereka bertengkar, bukan mengalah dengan nada lemas seperti itu.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Ino kenapa sih? Tapi pertanyaan itu jelas-jelas tak mungkin ia ungkapkan jika _mood _gadis pirang itu tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Aha, aku tahu sesuatu, batin Sakura. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan gosip yang beredar di kelas sebelah, tetangga kelas mereka berdua.

"Eh Pig, aku dapet info dari anak-anak sebelah," ucap Sakura. Kekesalannya pada Ino seketika menguar, tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman tampak di bibirnya.

Mendengar kata 'info', Ino langsung saja terduduk tegap di kursinya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Info apa? Ujian matematika? Atau ujian bahasa Inggris?" tanya Ino. Senyuman di wajah Sakura langsung mengendur. Kekesalan tampak sekali di raut wajahnya.

"Ujian, ujiaann melulu yang pengennya dapet info." Sakura menghela napas berat. Bukannya Ino yang suka mencari info-info ujian? Bukan dirinya.

Alis kanan Ino terangkat ke atas. "Hah, bukan? Biasanya 'kan kau tak begitu tertarik dengan gosip-gosip yang beredar."

Ya, Sakura terlalu malas mendengarkan gosip-gosip panas di sekolah ini. Ia lebih memilih membaca novel atau _manga_.

"Ini lain lagiii."

Lain ya? "Terus?"

"Ini tentang Gaara, sahabatmu itu."

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ohh, tentang Gaara toh. Ia dan Gaara memang bersahabat. Tapi di bangku tingkat dua ini ia tak sekelas dengan Gaara, hanya bersebelahan.

"Terus?"

Twing

Jika diibaratkan ia tokoh yang ada di kartun, mungkin sebuah perempatan tampak di dahinya. Pernyataannya hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah kata 'terus'?

"Terus terus aja dari tadi. Emangnya aku tukang parkir apa?!" ujar Sakura setengah memekik. Kesal dengan sahabat pirang di sampingnya yang sepertinya otaknya sedang konslet itu.

Ino terkekeh geli. Ia malah membayangkan Sakura memakai pakaian _orange _cerah, sedang memarkirkan kendaraan-kendaraan.

"Pantes kok jadi tukang parkir jug—" Perkataan Ino tercekat di kerongkongan saat iris birunya mendapat tatapan tajam dari iris hijau Sakura. Ia berdehem kecil, menghilangkan cengiran di wajahnya. "oke, oke, lanjut."

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah hapal sifatnya Ino yang terkadang—lebih tepatnya sering—membuatnya kesal itu.

"Katanya, dia lagi suka alias jatuh cinta sama seseorang."

Hah? Suka? Gaara suka sama seseorang? Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Otaknya berputar, mengingat-ingat gadis yang dekat dengannya. Tapi ia tak menemukan titik terangnya. Perasaan, ia tak suka berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis deh.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Apa jangan-jangan ia hanya mengagumi atau memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh ya? Orang dengan tipikal pendiam dan tak suka bersosialisasi sepertinya tak mungkin langsung mengajak nge-_date _atau sekedar menyatakan perasaanya.

"Ya mana aku tahu lah! Orang gak kenal sama dia juga," ucap Sakura bersungut-sungut. Ia terlalu malas untuk menanyai orang-orang tentang pemuda bersurai merah itu. Mendengar gosip ini saja karena memang tak sengaja tertangkap indra pendengarannya saat makan di kantin.

Ino kembali membaringkan setengah tubuhnya pada mejanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu bukan masalahnya. Toh ada juga hal yang memang tak ingin diketahui oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku gak peduli-peduli amat sih dia suka atau cinta sama gadis mana pun. Itu 'kan haknya dia."

Sakura menggulung buku catatan, mendaratkannya di kepala Ino dengan agak kasar. "Ihhh ini anak ya!" Ino sedikit mengaduh kesakitan, menatap _horror _Sakura tapi ternyata tatapan Sakura lebih _horror _lagi. "jangan-jangan, gadis itu kamu, Pig," lanjutnya.

"Gak mungkin banget." Ino menggeleng pelan. Masa sih Gaara menyukainya? Malah menurutnya, ia sering merepotkan Gaara atau membuatnya kesal.

"Coba tanyain aja entar sama dia," saran Sakura.

Bel masuk berdentang beberapa kali. Waktu istirahat telah habis.

"Aissh, iya deh iya," jawab Ino. Tak ada salahnya juga menanyakan hal itu pada Gaara.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Ino dan Gaara terbiasa pulang bersama. Selain jarak rumahnya dan rumah Ino terbilang dekat, jarak rumah mereka ke sekolah juga tak jauh-jauh amat. Jadi mereka memilih pulang dan pergi bersama dengan berjalan kaki.

Selama beberapa menit berjalan dalam diam, Ino teringat akan percakapannya dengan Sakura di menit-menit terakhir jam istirahat.

"Gaara-_kun_, katanya kamu suka sama seseorang ya?" Seketika langkah pemuda yang memiliki tato _ai _di dahinya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tadi Ino bertanya ia suka seseorang? Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Hn?" tanyanya ambigu. Kakinya melangkah kembali seperti biasa.

Gaara bertanya seperti itu, berarti tak mengelak, bukan? "Siapaaa? Kasih tahu dong~" Ino menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata antusias sekali—sayangnya, Gaara tak melirik ke arah Ino, pandangannya tetap tertuju lurus ke depan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Tidak."

Bibir Ino sedikit ia majukan. "Dasar pelit."

Gaara tak menanggapi. Ia berusaha tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tak ingin dirinya terlihat salah tingkah di hadapan sahabatnya sendiri. _Hell no_.

Tiba-tiba tugas matematika yang didapatnya tadi berkelebat di pikirannya. Sungguh, tugas itu hampir mencapai lima lembar—malas sekali ia mengerjakan semua itu. Belum lagi kemungkinan besar banyak soal yang tak bisa dikerjakannya.

"Oh ya, nanti malam ajarin aku matematika yah. Ada segudang tugas yang belum dikerjakan. Ya ya ya~" pinta Ino.

Gaara melirik pada sahabat pirang di sampingnya. "Di rumah siapa?"

"Yeaayy! Rumahku aja."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Senandung khas pernikahan mengalun merdu. Sang Pengantin Wanita yang memegang buket bunga itu berjalan dengan pandangan menunduk. Ia hampir mencapai altar. Beberapa langkah lagi dan ... ia mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit demi sedikit terlihat—

Tuk tuk tuk

—Ino terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Ino, sudah sore. Cepat mandi lalu makan malam." Suara ibunya dari balik pintu kamar terdengar nyaring. Ino sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

Tadi barusan, ia hendak tiba di altar dan melihat pasangan hidupnya. Tapi kemudian, lagi-lagi mimpi itu terputus. Apa ia sebegitu ingin nikahnya sampai-sampai mimpinya selalu tentang pernikahan?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari awal ia memimpikan pernikahan sampai sekarang kelima mimpi itu terkait dan bersambung satu sama lain. Ia sedikit tersentak dan bola matanya melebar.

_Kenapa mimpiku itu terus berlanjut hingga kini?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Ia mengingat-ngingat kembali kelima mimpinya.

Mimpi pertama, ia sedang memakai gaun pengantin, wajahnya dirias dan memakan waktu cukup lama. Sampai-sampai Ino kesal dan ingin cepat-cepat selesai didandani. Setelah itu ia mematut diri di cermin. Cantik, elegan, dan ... terlihat dewasa.

Mimpi kedua, saat ia mengamati pantulan dirinya itu, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan merangkul dirinya dari belakang. Tapi ia tak menolak dan malah tersenyum bahagia.

Mimpi ketiga, resepsi pernikahan mulai berlangsung. Tapi di mimpi ini ia hanya melihat-lihat keadaan di Gereja yang luas ini. Banyak tamu-tamu yang datang dan resepsinya terbilang mewah.

Mimpi keempat, ia sedang berjalan mencapai altar. Tapi baru setengah jalan dan mimpi itu terpotong karena ia terjatuh dari kasurnya.

Mimpi terakhir, ia hampir mencapai altar dan hendak melihat pendamping hidupnya. Kalau tak salah, ia sedikit melihat wajah lelaki itu. Tapi sayangnya ia tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik ia pergi ke ruang makan seperti yang dikatalam ibunya tadi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Selesai makan malam, Ino kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menyiapkan buku paket dan catatan matematikanya. Tentu saja ia hendak belajar sendiri sebelum Gaara datang. Baru saja ia mengerjakan dua soal mudah, soal-soal lainnya tampak rumit dan rumus yang dipakai juga tak tahu yang mana.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Masuk saja." Sosok Gaara terlihat. Pemuda itu menutup pintu kamar Ino lalu menghampiri Ino yang sedang belajar di meja belajarnya.

"Ada yang tak kaumengerti, Ino?" tanya Gaara. Ia melirik buku catatan ino yang baru mengerjakan dua buah soal.

"Banyaakk!" jawab Ino. Mendengar itu Gaara tersenyum samar. Ia mengambil kursi belajar lain dan duduk di samping Ino.

Dengan telaten dan sabar, Gaara menerangkan dan memberikan rumus-rumus cepat—jika ada—untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal itu. Ino tersenyum cerah. Sungguh, baginya penjelasan dari Gaara lebih mudah dipahami dibandingkan penjelasan _sensei _di depan kelas yang hanya membuat mata berat.

Gaara kini hanya melihat Ino yang mengerjakan soal-soal yang masih tersisa. Ragu-ragu, ia ingin membuka pembicaraan yang mereka bahas tadi siang. Ia tak mau Ino marah padanya karena tak memberitahukan hal seperti itu pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdehem kecil. "Ino, tadi siang, kau bertanya aku suka sama seseorang, 'kan?"

Tangan Ino yang sedang menulis di buku catatannya pun seketika terhenti dari aktivitasnya. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, pada Gaara.

"Yup. Tapi sudahlah, aku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Kamu mau dengan gadis manapun aku oke oke saja," jawabnya simpel. Ia kembali berkutat dengan soal yang dikerjakannya.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. "Begitu?"

"Hm ..." Ino hanya mengangguk, tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku catatannya. "aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas ini, Gaara-_kun_. Daripada menggangguku dengan bertanya-tanya seperti itu, mending kerjakan sebagian tugasku," lanjutnya.

Gaara tak menyahut. Seperti yang dikatakannya, ia akan menunggu sampai Ino selesai mengerjakan tugasnya—tinggal tiga nomor lagi.

Hening sesaat. Hanya suara pulpen yang sesekali Ino ketuk-ketukkan pada meja belajarnya ketika ia mencari rumus yang pas untuk soal yang dikerjakannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan ... orang itu berada dekat denganku?"

Sontak, Ino menunda satu soal yang masih tersisa dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. "Hah? Siapa? Siapa?"

_Aquamarine_ dan _hazel_ bertemu. Gaara menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Gadis itu ... adalah kau, Ino."

Krik krik krik

Rasanya Ino ingin pingsan saat ini juga! Jadi gadis itu ... adalah dirinya?

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Saat ia melihat lebih dalam iris _hazel_ itu, ia teringat sesuatu. Rambut merah itu. Sorot mata dari iris _hazel_ itu. Senyuman itu. Tak salah lagi.

"Tak mungkin, tak mungkin!" ia kelabakan. Gaara yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ino secara drastis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat semburat merah tampak di kedua pipinya. Apa Ino demam?

Sebelum lengannya hendak menyentuh dahi perempuan yang uring-uringan itu, lengannya langsung ditepis oleh Ino.

"Mimpi itu ... aaa! Jangan dekat-dekat dengankuuu!" Ino mendorong Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga dan—

—Bruk

Gaara yang keheranan itu terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Gaara sedikit meringis. Ia mengelus-ngelus bagian tubuhnya yang merasa sakit.

Ino merasa bersalah melihat Gaara yang tampak agak kesakitan itu. Ia turun dari kursinya, menyingkirkan dua kursi yang diduduki oleh Gaara dan dirinya secara asal.

"Kau tak apa-apa Gaara-_kun_?" tanyanya.

Gaara mendudukkan diri dengan menyila, menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya yang sebenarnya masih terasa. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya kalem.

Pernyataan Gaara padanya kini lagi-lagi menyergap pikiran gadis pirang itu. "Gaara-_kun_, kau ... tak sedang bercanda denganku 'kan?"

Gaara sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino. Yang dimaksudnya itu apa mengenai perkataannya yang mengatakan gadis yang disukainya itu dirinya?

"Tidak. Aku serius, Ino." Ino memandang lekat mata _hazel_ Gaara dengan mata _aquamarine_ miliknya, berusaha menelisik kebohongan yang tersimpan dari sorot mata pemuda itu. Tapi tak ada. Ia malah mendapatkan kesan bahwa Gaara memang tulus dan serius.

Jantungnya kini berpacu cepat. Pipinya semakin terasa memanas mengaitkan mimpinya dengan sekarang yang ia alami ini. Maksudnya, di mimpi itu hanya sampai altar. Dan sekarang pengucapan janji suci itu seakan pengungkapan perasaannya dan ... dan—

—Gaara mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Bagaimana?"

Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya benar-benar kelu. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, dengan sebuah senyuman malu-malu terlukis di bibirnya.

Jadi, mimpinya itu pertanda bahwa lelaki yang nikah dengannya di alam mimpi, hendak menandakan apa yang akan terjadi sekarang-sekarang ini? Atau ... itu gambaran masa depan mereka? Kemungkinan itu, walau sekecil apapun selalu bisa benar-benar terjadi, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Setelah sekian lama gak nulis GaaIno, akhirnya sempet nulis juga. Semoga kalian (yang baca) pada suka ya! ^^**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaa~ :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
